A Demon Misplaced
by Helel Morningstar - the Fallen
Summary: Jiraiya often told him that people were molded by losses and tragedy. Naruto never thought he would be one of them. After dying, he thought his life of regrets and pain would cease. But he found himself reborn in a new world, where he chose to stay alone. !Discontinued! Adopted by Rifat after a lot of bribes regarding cigarettes and other unhealthy things. Co-written with Rifat.
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is my first story. Keep in mind that I am not a good writer, nor have I ever written anything before this. Everything you see here - in terms of writing - was the result of me reading fanfics written by Neoalfa, Legend of the Kyuubi, cywsaphyre, knuckz, nanome and Rifat. Also, my knowledge on DxD is a bit…limited, partially because it's a flawed thing to begin with. Anyways, be prepared for OOC-ness, NTR-ishness, and apathy. Don't forget the one-sided harem. Oh so much emo-ness in this fic. Woe is me indeed. Such angst. Much pain.  
**

 **PS: I'd like to thank Reain for making a story like "Through the Eyes of" which was an immense influence on this story.**

* * *

 **I don't own Naruto or DxD. If I owned either, I'd make Naruto the main character of Sexy Booby Busty Devils after both he and Sasuke died in the final battle – which is how it should've ended.**

* * *

 _" **Are you just going to give up**?"_

 _"…There's nothing left."_

 ** _"But_** _-"_

 _"Kurama, you and I both know that as long as I'm alive…it will never end."_

 _" **Are you sure?** "_

 _"Yes. The Toads agreed to let you and the other Tailed Beasts live among them, as long as you don't eat them."_

 _Nothing more was said between them. Only the silence, which itself held more answers._

 _" **You'll die, you know that right?** "_

 _"I'm going to die one day, regardless of what I do. Everyone's dead. Sasuke saw through to that."_

 ** _"It's been one year, Naruto. It wasn't your fault._** _"_

 _"Enough," the blond finished. His voice tired. Eyes dulled to a deathly blue, as he brought his hand near his stomach, where the seal lied._

 _"This is it then," he said._

 _He could finally get it over with._

 _He was a failure._

 _Everyone died, and his attack took the half responsibility in killing all the shinobi trapped inside the woven God Tree._

 _At last, he'd be free._

 _" **Kai,** " he said, as he twisted the seal on his abdomen and then came the pain._

* * *

"Uzumaki! Pay attention!"

Blue eyes opened, slowly, reluctantly.

They looked up and stared at the man who screamed. Shido was his name, a man who hated him. Along with so many others.

"Sorry, sensei," he said.

Impassive. Uncaring.

"Be sorry when you become a bum," Shido replied. "Honestly, this the third time you fell asleep this week."

"It's the job," he replied, his blond unkempt hair flickering as he raised his head. "Not all of us have people to lean on."

He didn't say anything further. There was no need. It was funny to him.

He was orphaned barely an hour after he was born. He died an orphan. He was reborn in a new world as an orphan.

Naruto Uzumaki mentally chuckled, laughing at his fate.

Yes, he – the man who flipped off destiny on every turn – finally admitted defeat in the face of fate.

Neji would be spitting on him. Sakura would punch him. Kakashi would crack a wise-ass comment. Hinata, the sweet girl he ignored for the better half of his life, would probably do her best to help him. Shikamaru would say something to break him out of his shell. Sai, the emotionless dolt, would've helped with his awkward socializing skills. His parents would probably frown at him, his mother would more like rip him a new one. Jiraiya and Tsunade would've…well they would've done something.

But they weren't around. No one was around. He was alone.

He sort of understood what Sasuke meant now. Being alone was a luxury people like him craved after losing everything that meant the world to them. A part of you died with them.

It was better when he was alone.

Naruto Uzumaki realized how much of a scathing hypocrite he was back then.

Sighing, he grabbed the pen and started jotting down notes. He didn't want to hear Shido's obnoxious voice again. It irked him. The barely contained whispers his so-called classmates muttered didn't help his case.

 _Just a bit more_ , he thought. _Then I can finally walk away from them_.

If he didn't fall asleep that is.

* * *

"Well," a beautiful redhead said, her figure built with sin. "Have you picked up anything, Koneko?"

"Pervert smells like a dragon, Buchou" a bland, monotonous reply came from a petite, fifteen year old girl. She was far too small for someone her age.

"So our hunch was right," the redhead said. Hope rising in her at her proved hypothesis, "And what of the Fallen? Is she still _dating_ him?"

"Yes," Koneko replied.

Just as usual.

"And you managed to put a flyer on him?" she asked and saw the petite girl nod. "Good. That'll be all, Koneko. Make sure to be here tomorrow."

The redhead said and went back to observing the paper in front of her. She heard the noise of footsteps drawing away from her and a routinely 'Goodbye, Buchou' from the girl, she waved back.

Rias Gremory was not nothing if not determined. She was her own person. A High Class Devil. A young woman who wanted to control her own fate. A proud otaku, even if she liked to hide that.

But she would not let such an attempt slip away from her.

From what she learned, Issei Hyodou was… a simple man. He saw boobs, he liked them. One dimensional, a pervert and above all, a person she could persuade. Having seen how the perverted boy rarely received any form of affection from the opposite sex, she wasn't surprised when a Fallen Angel – a voluptuous female one at that – had asked to be his 'girlfriend' and happily accepted.

Yes, he would be useful.

Rias wasn't cruel. No, she was a Gremory and when he did die tonight, she would make sure to bring him back to life. She would treat him like a friend, instead of a servant as she did with all the other members of her Peerage. Right now, she needed to manipulate the boy. She needed his strength.

To break free from the shackle known as Riser Phenex.

Under no circumstances would she marry that arrogant, sexist, whoring, misogynistic pig.

* * *

She saw him every day, well each day he came to school.

He was always bored, or was at the very least pulling off a great performance.

She had her eye on him ever since he joined two years ago. Always the same thing with him. He barely talked to anyone, even avoided people when they tried to speak at length with him. He always had excuses, his fox, his toad, his cat, his raccoon, his beetle. So and so forth.

Always ready with an excuse to move away from people.

As the bell rang, the everyday drama took place. The teacher leaving, the students cheerily getting up from their seats, smiling and loquaciously moving out of the room.

All of them.

Except him.

He was asleep…again.

She had to wake him up. She was class representative after all. Slowly getting up, she walked with her normal regal pace. She was glad there were no worshippers around at the moment. While she did enjoy the exalted status, the adulation, the praises to a certain limit – everyone had their limits.

She was bored ever since the first year. There was nothing mildly that interested her, except her friend's freedom.

Until he appeared.

Naruto Uzumaki.

The delinquent.

The hobo.

The future dropout.

But to her…he was so _much_ more.

"Uzumaki-san," she chirped. Her voice, honey. Her smile, a gift for men. "Class ended. You don't want to be left behind now, do you?"

She heard a groan as he got up. He rubbed his eyes and leaned back into the chair. A yawn escaped his lips and finally, she saw it.

Those lifeless blue eyes - dark and dull and empty.

The pain hidden so carefully behind those darkened orbs.

It made her _shiver_.

"I see," she heard him say. He didn't even look at her as he got up, "Thanks…I guess."

She wasn't surprised.

He was always like that to her. Since she stopped talking animatedly to him. She was perhaps one of the few who ever spoke with him length, and even after two years she knew so little about him.

Orphaned. Raised alone. Somehow getting a scholarship, a lucky pick she assumed. Slightly attractive, if he didn't have that look on his face.

And always, alone while suffering in the small bubble he made around himself.

"Uzumaki-san," she said, putting on her best smile. A full blooded man would melt at the sight. "Would you like to get some lunch together some time?"

"No," he said immediately.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Really sure?"

"…"

He walked away. He didn't even bother to spare her a glance.

This act alone, made Akeno Himejima that much more interested in the mystery she called Naruto Uzumaki.

* * *

Perhaps fate hated him.

Or at the very least had some sort of grind against him. It had to. Here he was sitting in the park, leaning against the tree and enjoying a sandwich under a pale moon, in a park with no people and just nature.

The only perks of Kuoh Town.

Yet, trouble tore through the lands, searched under every rock and shook every branch until it found him again.

He had seen these…crow winged people before. He even went out of his way to avoid them. Maybe he enjoyed the sandwich too much.

Regardless the mood was ruined now and even from afar he could see them.

"Will you die for me?"

He heard that a few moments ago and then saw how the boy, seemed a bit familiar, was stabbed in the shoulder with a pink…something. Naruto didn't want to assume given the awkward shape the light conjured weapon had. He could still save the boy.

Maybe he could sleep with a clear conscience. He did let these crows kill people before.

Then again, it had nothing to do with him. So he slowly got up and began to walk away, until he stepped on a broken twig on the grassy ground.

"Who's there?"

He resisted the urge to sigh as he brought his hand to massage his forehead. He heard a squelch, a croak, some choking and wings flapping. Soon enough the crow lady was in front of him.

In his opinion, while the outfit was lust inducing and showed off her figure, it killed the mood.

Whatever, speck of seriousness that built up in him, faded when he noted her appearance.

He closed his eyes in frustration.

"Who are you, human?" the crow woman asked, that pink light tube present in her hands.

"Just someone who really wants to be left alone."

"Well," she said, a horrendous smile promising murder formed on her face.

Naruto didn't even bother to hold back the sigh.

"Please go away," he said, taking away the crow's chance at speaking. "I really don't want to do this."

"Is that arrogance I hear?" she sneered. "It doesn't matter really. In a few seconds, you'll be dead like that boy."

"That explains the smell," he replied, noticing the repugnant smell in the air.

His nocturnal meal was officially ruined now.

"Don't worry, you'll be doing the same very soon."

"Before we do this," Naruto said, "mind telling me what you are?"

"Raynare," she replied, much to his chagrin. Honestly the woman had no tact. "Your personal angel of death."

He had to close his eyes at that.

Death?

Was he afraid of death?

He didn't know anymore.

He had died once. It wasn't that bad. A short unsealing, a rhythmic decrease in his heartbeat, the chilling cold that took over, and finally a sudden drop into darkness.

Still, he couldn't resist…

"Angel? I think you're mistaken, crow," he said, his blue eyes seeing how fury settled on her features. "That's just the way I see it. With those discount, raven plucked wings."

"You dare mock my wings?! You worthless Adamspawn," she howled and the boy opened his eyes.

"What wings?"

* * *

Rias Gremory heard his wish.

He wished to see a beautiful woman before he died. She could grant him this wish. Kneeling down in front of the boy, she let him drink in her appearance.

There were worse ways to go out. She saw how his eyes became excited at her appearance, her chest particularly, and finally saw that light fade from his eyes.

Issei Hyodou was dead and she brought her Evil Pieces. She would resurrect him. In turn he would gain a long life, strength and would help her in breaking this chain that bound her.

Yes, everything was going according to plan.

"Chess pieces?"

"Yes, they…" fear gripped the Crimson Ruin Princess. The voice came from behind her, when she kept her senses up and at the very least she should've heard footsteps or the appearance of a circle.

Hesitantly, she turned around to see a blond young man standing in front of her. His cold, cerulean eyes looked at her greenish-blue orbs with indifference. It was as if she were an ant under his boot. Above all, she felt very nervous now.

"Go on," he said, "they do what exactly?"

* * *

 **And over. There it is my first chapter…of my first story. I know. Not that great, but not that bad either considering some of the things I read. Oh and for those asking, yes Naruto is still strong. But power barely has anything to do with this fic, even though there will be fights – extremely one sided ones. I'll see if I can write something tomorrow or today if I feel like it. The harem is one-sided, and for now Rias and Akeno are the only ones in it. I might add one more, but please don't make any suggestions. I want to pick the last woman based on 'plot' significance and character interaction. Right now, Naruto is detached but he will open up later.**

 **Make sure to review. Bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah, I really had nothing better to do. So I started writing the second chapter. Glad to see that people didn't outright hate it. Good news, Rifat saw it, reviewed it, gave me early onset depression. Sorta. Well, not really he was being honest. Though I like being sugarcoated every now and then. Hehehehe. Anyways, I have another story planned – yes its Naruto/DxD Crossover with a Devil born Naruto, reborn to be precise. I'll publish it later, got the plans but eehhh it's going to be a bit different than this. This story is more of a prototype story TBH, just done for shits and giggles. Also forget about cucking for a while, that might or might not happen. But I will definitely give you a shitfest when it comes to NTR. It's going to be funny in a sad way.**

* * *

 **I do not own Naruto or High School DxD... Do you think if I sent the respective owners some fishcakes and waifu pillows, they'll give me the rights?**

* * *

Fear wracked her nerves.

There was an inhumane chill in the air as a dying breeze finally left her alone with a dead teen, painting the ground with his blood, and another young man around her age whose eyes bore no warmth.

An aura of death loomed around him. Dark and suffocating, it was almost as if he were luring her into a trap where only her doom lay. She tried to muster courage, to speak up and show this human – yes he was human from what she could tell – that she, Rias Gremory, was not afraid.

She had fought Stray Devils, Fallen Angels, Exorcists and foul beasts. She looked them dead in the eye before erasing their existence.

Yet before him, she felt like a quivering, insecure girl who was being crushed by his mere presence.

"The longer you take, the more time we'll be wasting," she heard him say. The sheer absence of emotions in his voice only made her more nervous.

He was just a human right?

If she could fight him, hit him with her Power of Destruction, then he would be no more.

"This is beginning to become troublesome," he said and for a moment, the Gremory heiress swore she saw his lip slightly twitch.

Finally, she recognized him.

How could she not? There was no one else she had seen that had faint whisker-like marks on their cheeks.

Naruto Uzumaki. The Misanthropist of Kuoh Academy, as so many students had labeled him. A person who minded his own business, spared his attention to no one and simply went about his days.

"You're…Naruto Uzumaki, right?" she asked, mostly to calm herself down first and to delay whatever he was planning.

"You're the Gremory girl," he replied. Still blank, his voice didn't betray him in the slightest. He pointed a finger at her, "Now, what were you about to do with that chess piece?"

Ordinary humans should never be aware of the supernatural. Nor should the supernatural let humans know they exist.

A fundamental agreement between the Underworld, the Grigori and the Heavenly Host. Here she was, on the verge of gaining something that could gain her freedom and the obstacle that lied in her path was a human. Her Devil side advised her to be done with it and erase the human. She was born from a lineage of sin after all.

However, this human unnerved her. It kept her on guard and his horrible, blue eyes didn't move away from her. Not even for a moment.

She had only one clear choice. Rias would clear the consequences later.

"It's something that'll bring him back to life," she said. Perhaps appealing to this man's human nature would help. After all, all humans generally liked to believe that deep down they were truly good. They always strived for something that helped them go on with a clear conscience.

"You showing up, moments after he died was far too convenient," he said, crushing her hopes about him becoming a bit partial to her. "Who are you?"

"I'm Rias-"

"I asked, _who_ are you?" he said cutting her off, his voice cold as harsh winds in winter. "Who are you really? I saw you coming out of red glowing circle. You're anything but _human_."

"I'm a Devil," she replied, hoping to divert his attention elsewhere.

Instead of saying something he looked at her, as if he was gazing into her very soul. It made Rias deeply uncomfortable. Then a few agonizing seconds later, he turned on his heel and was walking away.

She stared, dumbfounded, as she watched the man walk away. Not a single word, just plain ignorance.

Was this normal to him?

"Wait," she said, hoping to use some of her magic and remove this from his mind. If that didn't work, since this human clearly had a Sacred Gear of some sort, or at the very least some magical reserves – she would have to 'keep the peace'.

"Gremory," she heard him say. "What you do is your business. Don't bother me and I'll forget about meeting you here today."

She couldn't even reply as the man exploded into smoke. She coughed at the sudden appearance of it and once more became surprised. This was the first time she had seen something like this. Thankfully, her mind was working – properly – and she had a future member of her Peerage to resurrect.

Naruto Uzumaki was something she would deal with later. Still, something needed to be done about him. He knew too much and…

Wait, where was the Fallen Angel? Rias had come here with plans to kill her as well. She was sure the woman would stay, smile and gloat over Issei Hyodou's rotting, reeking corpse.

Yet, she wasn't here. But Uzumaki was…

"First things come first," she said and went back to the corpse. She then summoned her Evil Pieces once more and placed three Pawn pieces upon his chest.

She smiled, widely, when her attempt failed. She was right, had been all along.

Placing all eight Pawns upon his chest, her heart skipped several beats when four of them began to glow a bright red shade.

Rias Gremory was one step closer to freedom.

* * *

Wrath, pride, greed.

These were her sins.

She fell because of them. How she envied those hairless apes that the Seraphs so highly adored and loved. It was distasteful. With time, her wings darkened as her distaste towards Yahweh's 'greatest' creation increased. On and on she let her vanity fuel her hatred until finally, her white wings became black.

Again, she blamed the humans for her disgrace and chose to collect her debt. They were nothing more than useless pawns in her eyes. A flock waiting to be lead by a shepherd, all of them.

And today, one of them battered her into the ground as if she were nothing more than a fly. The moment she had lunged at him with her Light Spear, he _caught_ it with his bare hand and crushed it. Before she could even let out a gasp of surprise or question him, he placed his hand over her mouth.

The next thing she knew, she was outside the skirts of Kuoh Town and was slammed against the cold, earth. She got up, surprised and shocked at this human's strength. But it was nothing compared to the way he looked at her.

Like she was worthless in his eyes.

She wasn't worthless. She never was and never will be. Letting her wrath loose, she flew up and decided to skewer the human with her Spears. However the human had seeming disappeared and she felt something tugging at her wings. He had appeared above her and with one hand, twisted her right wing.

She felt the pain, each of her nerves emphasizing her pain. Then he grabbed hold of the other, proceeding to torture her more before she crashed into the ground. Her face caked in mud, dirt and grass. Defiantly she rose once more, and he told her to stay down.

Warned her, that if she continued – he would break her.

She refused and he kept his word.

Raynare felt broken, useless, worthless.

She couldn't even see him move. He only hit her nine times, but each of those blows felt like a strike made by Thor's legendary hammer. They shattered her bones, tore her muscles from the inside and shredded her skin. Here she laid, in a puddle of her blood and urine.

She couldn't control herself when the pain became too much.

Her violet eyes looked up to see him standing near her. Looking down on her.

Perhaps he would end her now.

"I told you," he spoke, with a slothful tone. Indifferent. "I gave you a chance. But you just didn't take it."

She silently acknowledged those words. Her voice would barely come out as nothing but a whimper if she tried. Her throat was one of the places he had struck in the beginning. She saw how he reached for his back, and a small blade rested in his hand. He bent down to her level and looked at her.

She shook in fear. Something invisible was constricting her throat. The winds were screaming in agony. The moon covered by the clouds, cast a shadow on her. It told her how pointless her efforts would be against this man.

No…this monster. The blade, came down to her throat and she felt the cold metal press against her. It cut through her skin, and some blood began to leak out. However, the damned feeling that was putting her into an abyss was not going away.

Raynare looked at his eyes and prayed to Yahweh, to Michael, to the Holy Spirit.

Death.

She saw her own death in those eyes.

"I should kill you," the blond said. His hand reached around the back of her head, taking a fistful of her hair and lifted her face up to meet his. The blade was still against her throat, and Raynare knew her time was at hand.

Until the hopeless feeling disappeared when he threw her back into the ground. Once more, the Fallen Angel found herself surprised at this human. She was sure he would end her now. After thoroughly ruining her in battle, this was the only conclusions she could draw.

An eye for an eye.

The one true rule of the world.

"But then," his voice broke her out of her stupor. He stood over her and spoke, "That would be something you'd probably do. As distasteful I find you, you're not worth killing."

Raynare didn't know why, but she felt worse now. To be called worthless, it was her greatest fear. It was why she joined Kokabiel's troupe in the first place. To prove she wasn't just another foot soldier in the Grigori. The rogue Cadre had promised her power and she took his hand without a second thought.

"However, there is something I do want to tell you crow," he said, not even bothering to look at her. His gaze was fixed upon the night sky, a wistful look on his face. "Don't cross my path again. I don't feel like killing anyone right now. I simply want to be left alone. Should you come after me, hoping to get some pitiful revenge, rest assured of one thing."

"I will _end_ your very existence, Raynare."

Another promise. One that he would carry out.

Her wrath quivered under his cold eyes.

Her pride was crushed by his bare hands.

Her greed humbled by his words.

"Do you understand?" he asked. Without knowing it, Raynare had lightly nodded her head as she laid there. And then, he disappeared as the winds picked up.

And then for the first time in perhaps a century, maybe more, Raynare began to cry. Silently, she sobbed at her state. Her pain. Her utter humiliation.

* * *

For reasons unknown to her, Akeno felt amazing since she woke up.

It was unusual to her. She hadn't felt this bright since she was taken in by Rias. On second thought, perhaps it was because that her King finally obtained the aid of a Longinus wielder that made her feel generally happy. Perhaps it was just that.

Yes, it was likely that. She had gotten up, quite early in the morning. Last night, Rias had sent her a short, but meaty text message that made her go to bed early.

 _Eight Pawn pieces_ , she thought with a smile on her face. He was strong, the pervert.

It seemed that Rias assumption held merit after all. The hybrid Devil was also thankful to the other owner of Kuoh Town, Sona Sitri, who didn't take the boy into her Peerage. Sona was a friend of Rias' since childhood and understood her plight. Akeno made a mental note to somehow make it up to her in some way. By letting go of someone like Issei Hyodou, the Sitri heiress had increased the Gremory princess' chance at winning her freedom.

And now, here she stood near the newly built ramen store that opened up last year. Her uniform on, with a few adjustments that she and a few others had due to exceptional perks. She ignored the lecherous looks as she observed the two storied building.

There was a ramen shop below and a modest apartment on the second floor, a stairway outside lead up to it. While not overly large, but Ichiraku's felt homely if she was to be honest. There was a certain warmth that the place represented and a place she visited quite often.

Though she couldn't say the same for the last four months since her job as Rias' Queen required her to go to the Underworld for reports, requests and of course, the missions that the Peerage had. Then one of the three members of Kuoh's Pervert Trio showed signs of having a Sacred Gear came up.

It was a mess really.

She heard the sound of a door closing, footsteps coming down the steps and Naruto Uzumaki stood near her. His hair had grown, quite larger than before as it went past his shoulders. Not that he looked bad in it, but it didn't help his reputation one bit.

A delinquent they called him. He ignored them and Akeno found this to be an interesting trait.

Not all human teenagers could simply shrug off the comments, the slants and the misgivings people said about him in earshot. Yet, surprisingly he never failed his exams. A minimal effort was all he gave, but he got through.

Perhaps he was a genius; those sort of people had their own unique flaws.

"Good morning, Uzumaki-san," Akeno said, smiling and looking at him daintily. His head turned to look at her.

This was maybe the longest time the blond had looked at her. She couldn't help but get lost in the deep twisted blue of his eyes. So dull. It represented despair to her, and she almost shook at the sight of it. Her sadistic side whispered her to take him.

Naruto Uzumaki, human though he was, made her feel something. Something she couldn't quite place. After what seemed like an eternity to the black haired Queen, he finally spoke.

"What are you doing here?"

"I simply came to greet you, Uzumaki-san."

"No," he paused, "you didn't."

Well, she couldn't very well lie to him all the time.

"Ara ara," she said, a giggle followed her actions. She put a hand on her cheek, her eyes lidded and a smile formed. "You seem to have caught on to my intentions Uzumaki-san."

He said nothing, and Akeno knew he was waiting for an answer. Ever since last year, since she began talking to him, she understood some of his quirks. This silence he let out, meant he was waiting for an answer. Shido sensei hated him for this.

"I simply wanted to accompany you to school," Akeno said and after a few more moments, he looked away from her. Naruto began walking away, and the Queen followed suit.

It would be some time before they reached the school, so she simply let the silence reign for a while. Akeno noted how some of the people, and the occasional Kuoh students, stared at them. Gawked at them. A few even expressed their shocks, quite loudly if she was to put it.

She didn't care.

Let them have their own thoughts.

"So, Uzumaki-san," she spoke up after a while, "have you made any plans? After finishing high school. This is our last year."

She saw the blond look at her with a raised eyebrow. While he was still retaining the blank look he was known for, the confusion evident was genuine.

"You're not going to ask me if I'll get my shit in line?"

Akeno couldn't help but laugh at his answer. In all honesty, she expected it. He seemed like a cynical person, something she learned from her past interactions with the loner, and this was not out of character for him.

"No. Why would I ask that?"

"Because everyone else does."

"No, I have faith in you Uzumaki-san," Akeno said. "You may not look like it, but you do pass the exams every year. A bit slightly average, but you never give up."

He simply closed his eyes in response, before opening them and walking along. If it was possible, Akeno swore his eyes looked darker now.

"What are you really here for?" he asked after some time.

"I told you, Uzumaki-san," Akeno replied. "I came to walk to school with you."

"Again, what for? You're not going to gain anything from it," he said. His voice seemed a bit curious, in her opinion.

"Well, that's not entirely true," she said. "I am gaining something."

"I'm going to regret this," she heard him say as he stopped. He looked at her, more precisely, looked through her and was gazing into her very soul.

It was surreal. Her breaths became a bit shallow, her heartbeat increased and her blood rushed faster. Her cheeks heated up at his gaze. It ravaged her mind over how he could do this to her merely by looking at her.

"What exactly are you gaining from this?" he asked, a hollow voice that gave nothing away.

She recovered herself and focused on his words.

Sometimes, the truth was better than a lie and Akeno Himejima didn't have any intention of lying to him.

Why should she? Drawing a breath, she spoke as her violet eyes stared deep into his ocean orbs.

"Because," Akeno said, "I like spending time with you Uzumaki-san."

Instead of walking away like usual, or shrugging as he did sometimes, he simply stood there. Neither of them moved or looked anywhere else. Until finally, he spoke once more.

"You're," he said, "a troublesome woman. Aren't you?"

Akeno laughed. Her voice was silky, and her laugh was a melody. So elegant that other people simply passing by stopped to watch her laughing like that. Finally she stopped.

She learned another thing today.

Naruto Uzumaki said the most unpredictable things.

"Ara ara," she said. "Am I that overbearing?"

"Yes," he said and walked on along with her.

"You know," Akeno looked at the sky as she continued, "I'm surprised you didn't run away."

"I don't run away," he said. "I just don't like talking with people."

"That's a sad, Uzumaki-san," Akeno added with a bit of seriousness. Mildly, but a playful smile was still there. "Not talking with people, being alone. It's never a good thing."

"It is for me," he said, sagely.

"Then I'll simply have to change that."

"Change what?"

"Well for starters, making sure you talk to someone," she said. "And, then you finally becoming friends with people."

"And by 'someone' and people, you're referring to yourself no doubt," he replied in a deadpan manner.

"You know me too well, Uzumaki-san," Akeno tilted her head. "Perhaps, I'll get to know about you a lot more."

"There's no need to," Naruto replied. "There's nothing remotely interesting or good about me."

"I'll be the judge of that," Akeno replied, defiantly.

Did he simply think he could brush her off?

No.

She would punish him regarding this later.

But for now, she needed to tell him something. Something she thought about him, but never had the chance to say it to him.

"You are interesting, Naruto Uzumaki," she said. "And you are a good person, otherwise you wouldn't have fed those homeless people at the park."

"…Have you been stalking me?"

"I prefer the term 'observing'."

"School's here," he said and Akeno had not realized just how much distance they had covered.

The stares, the surprised shouts, revolts and curses flying around was something she expected. Before long, Naruto was walking ahead.

"See you for lunch, Naruto-kun," at this she noticed how he stopped.

"'kun'?" he asked.

"Calling you 'Uzumaki-san' was becoming to formal for me," Akeno replied. "Besides, we're way past that point, Naruto-kun. After all, we're friends aren't we?"

She expected an answer, honestly she did. After their small walk and conversation together, Akeno didn't expect him to strafe away.

One day she would get to him.

She then headed towards the direction of the Occult Research Club in the old building. First she needed to visit Rias, and congratulate her. Their Peerage had after all, gained a new member.

Opening the door, she found Rias sitting at her desk.

A worried frown marred the features of her King, her friend and Akeno spoke up.

"Is something wrong, Rias?" she asked.

The redhead looked at her, nervously before she spoke.

"Akeno," Rias said before pausing, "how do you know Naruto Uzumaki?"

With those simple words, Akeno Himejima felt a pit forming in her stomach.

* * *

He didn't fall asleep in class today.

No matter how hard he tried, he failed at such a simple task.

His mind was fogged. Obscured with thoughts he couldn't shove away.

Last night he had fought, demolished, a Fallen Angel. Saw that Gremory girl claiming to a be a Devil – and finally caught a hold of that signature he felt previously along with a few others – and that she would bring the dead boy back to life. Which she did, as he saw the boy running around in the building today.

The brown haired teen looked healthy as a horse. In fact, Naruto could feel his energy. It was similar to the redhead's, but there was something else. Something he couldn't quite place.

Finally, the biggest hurdle that came.

Akeno Himejima.

That woman was troublesome – Shikamaru's tic couldn't describe her better. Ever since last year, she was one of the few who talked to him. Always striding forwards with a smile on her face, the black haired beauty seemed so enamored with him. She would talk to him at least once a day, and Naruto would give the necessary amount of answers.

Nothing more, nothing less.

Four months ago, that had stopped.

Naruto was internally grateful to God, or whoever was up there.

Despite staying alone, old habits were never easy to kill and Akeno Himejima always clobbered him with conversations. This morning, when she appeared, waiting near his house – he was surprised. Though he didn't show it.

Kakashi would've been proud.

For two reasons mostly.

One, she had a energy similar to the Gremory girl, that Raynare he so thoroughly thrashed and plain human. He did notice there was something…unique about Akeno, but never took note to sense her life force. Last night made him become a bit aware, and this morning he was prepared to take care of whatever problems lied his way.

It was Akeno apparently.

Just like he did with all the people around him, he kept her at an arm's length and tried to look for lies, deception, false notions under her words.

He found none.

The woman meant him no harm – for now.

However, it wasn't the fact that she was a Devil, or a Fallen Angel that bothered him.

No, it was the fact that she cared about him was what eating away at him.

When he was reborn into this world, he remembered his first memory being looking at the door of an orphanage. As a baby, naked as the day he was born. It wasn't easy, growing up all over again. A few perks included no large populace hating his very existence, growing up a bit normally and of course the small, sun-like mark on the wrist of his left hand. The power of the Six Paths. Even in death, that power stuck with him. In hindsight it wasn't a bad thing to have.

However, he was still alone and over the years he had come to enjoy being alone.

So when that girl, a beautiful girl no less was interested in him and went out of her way to meet with him, talk to him and tell him he was a good person – it got to him. Much more than he thought he would, and she stalked him from time to time too.

He had opened up a ramen shop, mostly because he needed a means to earn. He opened up shop when he was thirteen, nicking money from people, thugs and criminals who he killed as they really had no purpose.

Two years later, a large group of policemen entered his shop to eat. After learning of his orphaned status, they _forced_ him to go to Kuoh Academy. They even made a petition to see that he would received a scholarship should he pass. If he didn't, he would have to placed in a system where someone would look after him.

He didn't want that.

Naruto Uzumaki didn't want anyone to care about him. It was better that way. So he took the exam, cheated in it as well, and was studying here free of cost. He would quit as soon as he would be eighteen. The policemen's genuine act of kindness and large tips were the only reasons he didn't make them disappear.

And now, here he sat with a dilemma.

Lunch time had come and gone before he found himself in the last class of the day. Again, the day breezed through and today didn't feel so suffocating.

Naruto knew exactly why, even if by a little bit, found today more bearable.

Akeno Himejima.

The damned woman made him feel a bit lighter today.

She called him a friend.

He didn't want to be friends, with anyone for that matter. That feeling of being close to other people, where a sense of conformity and caring about other people settled in. Where he would stake his own life for the sake of others.

How he would worry about them later.

No, it was better to not have them at all.

After all it was a proven theory to him.

People close to Naruto Uzumaki died all the time.

It was his own curse, and he didn't want the lives of more people on his conscience. Naruto couldn't believe himself at the moment. He never knew that the wall he built around himself was this…weak. To be slightly affected by simple act of kindness from her, who just wanted to be friends with him.

 _No,_ he said in his mind. _I don't need anyone. I've done it before. I can do it again._

He remembered the picture from his battle with Sasuke. The devastation he had caused.

Sasuke's titanic lightning arrow aiming for the God Tree, and Naruto's own twin giant spheres of modified Rasenshuriken attempting to stop it. It caused widespread destruction and everything surrounding it became oblivion.

Naruto had the blood of his friends, his allies, his teammates on his hands. Nothing could ever wash that away. He would simply leave Kuoh Town and go somewhere else. Naruto would be alone with his demons.

" **Naruto Uzumaki and Akeno Himejima. Please report to the Student Council Room**."

A voice blared throughout the school and everyone in their classroom stared at him.

Groaning, he got up and didn't bother waiting for Akeno. He had ignored her for the entire day since entering the classroom. Opening the door he walked forward, and much to his inner ire, Akeno had caught up with him.

Her face, didn't have that smile anymore. She looked better with it.

"Do you know why they called me?" he asked. She didn't reply. "So, are all of you going to kill me?"

Again, silence was the only answer he received and soon enough, he was standing outside the door with Akeno. As he placed his hand on the knob, to twist it and enter the room, his black haired classmate spoke up.

"I won't let anything happen to you."

A few simple words.

That's all it was.

He closed his eyes.

"You don't need to concern yourself," he told her. Naruto was also telling himself that. "You don't know me and you can leave it at just that."

"I want to know you, Naruto-kun."

He sighed. Naruto Uzumaki once craved for such words, for such interest. It was a drive that shape him into becoming the person he was known for.

Now, now he hated and despised it. To have someone comfort you, to have someone reassure you that they would be there for him.

* * *

 **And done. After a lot of thinking, I have decided not to add anymore girls. Just Rias and Akeno. I uh, hope you liked the new chapter. Surprisingly, this was larger than I thought it would be. Make sure to review people. Bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Back at it again with a new chaaaaapter. Uh, that was a bad reference. Forget you saw this hoomans. Well, here's the third chapter and people keep asking me, who oh who is going to get cucked? Well, I have only one answer. The whole cucking thing is still under…questionable development. Trust me it was going to be pretty disturbing, so I removed it and instead settled for NTR – which is going be fun in a cruel sense from one's perspective.**

* * *

 **I joined the site on October 15 of 2017, in the span of these few days I still don't own Naruto or High School DxD. Life is so unfair.**

* * *

 _"What do you mean by that, Rias?"_

 _"Exactly what I meant. He's dangerous, Akeno," the Gremory Heiress clenched her fists as she spoke, simply thinking about the blond unnerved her. "Stay away from him. After the meeting with Sona, we'll decide what we'll do about him."_

 _"Excuse me?!" Akeno gawked at her and the red haired teen was taken aback._

 _She had known Akeno for the last nine years of her life. Ever since she found the raven haired girl all those years ago, running away from the Himejima Clan for her life, her Queen and best friend was a lifeline for her._

 _No, Akeno was more precious to her than that._

 _Rias didn't have a sister, but Akeno took that place in her heart easily. She was damaged from a young age and kept up a teasing personality to hide her pain. Over time, Akeno did become a tease in general and some of her scars healed. But this…_

 _This was the first time that Rias' friend had snapped at her. This only piqued her interests and worries further._

 _Naruto Uzumaki was…no one. He was a bloody nobody and yet in a single interaction, he proved how dangerous he was. The Gremory heiress couldn't forget the bone chilling aura he gave off. Yet, this man had somehow caught Akeno's attention._

 _How?_

 _When?_

 _These thoughts invaded her mind. Before she could delve further, Akeno's words flinched her back to reality._

 _"'We'll decide what to do about him?'" the sadistic Queen asked. Worry, fear and rage evident on her face. "Listen to me Rias, you leave Naruto-kun alone."_

 _Rias could – under no circumstances – never do that._

 _An anomaly, that's what Naruto Uzumaki was. A dangerous anomaly._

 _"Akeno," a soft and understanding tone settled in her voice. "Try to understand. He knows who_ _I really am. He knows I'm a Devil. Naruto saw Issei die and questioned me about it."_

 _"And you answered him? Rias, what took you over?"_

 _"It was him, damn it!" the Gremory heiress yelled in frustration. "I…I don't know what happened, but I believe he has a Sacred Gear; there's no other explanation. I didn't even notice him standing behind me until he spoke up. Then there was that…murderous feeling he was letting out."_

 _"Rias," her Queen came forward and held her hands with her own. "Just hear me out, please."_

 _It was an action both of them had done for years. Her Queen was stronger than her mentally, given how she grew up. Akeno was no doubt, one of the pillars of support that was there since she grew up. She would…hear her out._

 _Rias had a soft side for people close to her, and this was Akeno of all people._

 _"What happened?" the raven haired girl asked, both of them sat on the couch as the Gremory heiress let out a sigh. She began her tale anew, more calmly this time._

 _She told her Queen everything that happened. From her waiting for Issei to die, her first attempt to resurrect him and of course meeting the blond. Rias spared no detail and saw Akeno become confused at last night's events. She noticed how a conflict danced in Akeno's eyes. The genuine amount of frustration that the reborn Devil was going through. It didn't make the Crimson Haired Ruin Princess feel better though. It only made her feel worse. To think her friend was somehow involved with Naruto Uzumaki._

 _"He…does he know about me?" Akeno asked after sitting in silence._

 _"I didn't tell him anything," Rias said. "He barely spoke and told me not to bother him. But… I just can't let someone like him roam around. I'm going to contact my brother and-"_

 _"Please don't," the redhead heard. Akeno's violet eyes that always twinkled with excitement, allure and a shining gleam were gone. Instead they seemed like dark amethysts slowly being crushed._

 _"Akeno," she said. "Just what is he to you? How do you even know him?"_

 _"I know him since our first year at high school," Akeno said as she didn't look away from her King. "At first I thought he just didn't like people. Then I slowly began to notice something else. He was an orphan, he had no one and lived by himself in a house while maintaining a small ramen store."_

 _The Queen paused a bit, Rias motioned for her to continue. The heiress was finding this to be far more interesting than she thought._

 _"So I sometimes followed him," Rias noted how her Queen's cheeks became a bit flushed, out of embarrassment. "I found out…he talked with no one. He met no one and sometimes disappeared for days. I didn't even realize that observing him became a daily thing for me. Then finally, I started talking to him from last year."_

 _Her Queen let out a sigh, "He's not exactly the most social person in the world. Even by Gasper's awkward and Koneko's bland standards."_

 _"No one can be that bad," Rias replied. Though after her conversation with the blond, she didn't dismiss that thought._

 _"The first time I said 'Hello', he said 'Go away'," the Queen said as a fond smile settled over her face. "After that I kept talking to him, each day. I even tried helping him with his studies, but he never needed help. You'd think he was a bad academic considering how lax he is during classes."_

 _"It could be because of a Sacred Gear," Rias reasoned. It did seem possible and seeing the hybrid shrug her head, she waited for Akeno to finish._

 _"It mostly involved me talking, but overtime he began to talk back. Sure they were short answers, but he did start talking back. I felt like I finally got somewhere with him," her Queen said. A small frown formed, "Then four months ago, I didn't get that many chances to talk to him cause of duties, the Phenex thing and training."_

 _Rias fiddled a bit. It was clear that Akeno was interested in this teen, and a part of her felt guilty for taking away her Queen's chances at talking to the boy._

 _"I talked a bit with him yesterday, but not too much… So when I got up early this morning, I went to his house and stood outside," she said. "I waited for him and we walked to school together. I even said I'd see him for lunch."_

 _"Akeno…" Rias said, not sure how she felt about this._

 _Granted, there was not much interaction from the cold hearted and steel tongued blond, but her Queen seemed so enamored with him._

 _"I want you to promise me something, Rias," Akeno said. "My King."_

 _That…never happened before._

 _Akeno never, ever, called her by her title before._

 _"Please, don't harm him," she asked, no…she begged. "I'm sure if he said he's not going to hinder anything of yours, as long as we stay out of his way. I'll…I'll even stop talking with him, but please don't let anything happen to him."_

 _"Akeno," Rias asked, clearly surprised at the black haired girl's words. "Just…I don't understand. Just what is Naruto Uzumaki to you?"_

 _"I…I don't know," she replied, her tone lost. With a wistful expression she spoke again, "I don't know what he is. But for the life of me…I just can't get him out of my mind."_

 _"This is confusing, Akeno."_

 _"I know," she replied. "I can't explain it myself. But I want you to promise me, you'll do nothing."_

 _"I'll try, but Sona needs to know about him as well," Rias added. "She's the other King and since this is half her territory, she has a right to know. I owe her at least that much."_

 _"Fine," Akeno said. "But I just want you to know. If anything happens, if tempers get thrown around and her Peerage decide to attack Naruto-kun…I_ will _protect him."_

 _And in that moment, Rias Gremory realized something._

 _Her friend Akeno Himejima wasn't just interested in Naruto Uzumaki._

 _No._

 _Lots of boys and men often tried to court Akeno or at the very least tried to sleep with her. She couldn't blame them and Rias herself was jealous of some of her Queen's…features. But Akeno going out of her way, to risk her loyalty to the Underworld and fighting against the Sitri heiress for the sake of one human._

 _Her best friend was falling in love, as strange as the notion and the idea of it seemed. Rias herself never knew what it felt like, but it seemed to match with what her mother often used to say. To be in love, was to place others above you and risk your life – all of it – for the sake of seeing your significant other safe and happy._

 _A tiny part of Rias's devil persona couldn't help but feel envy at how her friend had found love._

* * *

His eyes remained closed as he looked around at the people in the room.

The Student Council president was there, and since he started to actively infuse chakra, he sensed she was a Devil too. All the people in the room were.

He blamed himself for being so naïve. He had seen the Fallen Angels before, he had felts strange presences in Kuoh long before he got admitted here and even had an object that showed him this world was not ordinary. Yet, he chose to lead a normal life, be a normal person and die a boring death as it would finally end. Perhaps one of those strong presences he felt would end him.

His luck, like usual, decided to fuck him over instead.

So he picked the lesser of two evils; he chose to find bliss in ignorance and let the world pass him by.

Opening his eyes, Naruto looked up at the south-west corner of the room as he intently observed the clock. They had finished explaining about how they were Devils and apparently owned Kuoh Town. Had he bothered to use chakra here before, he would've sensed them before.

It was amusing in a sense, given what his life became ever since his fight with Sasuke.

The blond hadn't said a word since entering, and both Gremory and Shitouri began to explain how much of an anomalous danger he represented. The Three Factions. The supernatural. He absorbed the information while feigning disinterest.

A part of him did block out more than a few words.

"Uzumaki-san," the president began. "I think I speak for all of us, when I ask you: what are you?"

There it was. He was honestly tired of sitting around and doing nothing.

"A human," Naruto replied. "Nothing more, nothing less."

"I didn't feel your presence," the Gremory girl accused him. She looked uneasy, all of them did but none as much as her and Akeno, who unlike everyone else chose to sit beside him.

"You should've paid more attention."

"Uzumaki-san, while there is no doubt you are human," the president spoke up, adjusting her glasses. "It doesn't the fact you're not ordinary. You're anything but that."

"You're right," he said, deciding to play along. "I'm just a bit more skilled than most humans. I'm pretty sure there are others who are like me."

"There definitely are," the bespectacled teen replied.

In all honesty, he wasn't surprised. In a world filled with Angels, Devils and Fallen Angels, some humans were bound to appear. All of this made much more sense now, in context to a certain item he had.

"If that's all, I'll leave," he said. Deciding to have enough of this, he decided to get out.

"That's not all, Uzumaki-san," Sona spoke up again and the blond simply stared at her. "How do we know you won't go against us? That you're not a spy working against us?"

"If that turns out to be true, you're more than welcome to kill me," he replied. Despite their surprised looks, he continued, "I'll tell you what I told Rias Gremory over there: Don't bother me, do whatever you Devils do and leave me alone. I have enough problems as it is."

He got up and saw that Akeno looking at him.

Naruto didn't want her to look at him like that.

He didn't want anyone looking at him like that.

"One last thing, Uzumaki-san," Rias spoke up this time. "What exactly are you capable of?"

"Would you rephrase that?"

"I meant your abilities, your powers so to speak," she asked.

Power.

In the end it was always about that cursed strength everyone wanted to attain.

He hated power. There was a time he craved for it, to protect those close to him. Sasuke wanted it to kill his brother. They were two sides of the same coin. His final battle with Sasuke proved just that. It didn't take long for someone to just snap and turn to the other side.

"My powers," he said, "are something you shouldn't concern yourself about."

"A word of advice Uzumaki-san," Sona said, "power comes at a price. No matter how uninvolved you remain, something will always catch up to you."

It wasn't a threat, he could understand what she meant. It was simply a warning to be careful and that as much as he tried, he was willingly or unwillingly a part of this Biblical supernatural hillbilly world they had. That idea of leaving Kuoh, didn't hold so much merit any longer.

It was like a shackle now. A prison built to confide him here and if he did disappear, someone would no doubt come searching for him.

"Do you wield a Sacred Gear, Uzumaki-san?" Sona asked, continuing her questions.

"Why do you ask?" he replied. He was sure that he didn't have that thing she spoke of. The thing he possessed was much more different than what they defined.

"Fallen Angels and other supernatural beings often tend to be attracted to Sacred Gear users," she explained. "A few people in this room wield them."

"Good for them. But in regards to your question, no I don't have this," he said. Seeing the look of satisfaction, somewhat, on the president's face and the fading worry now gone from Rias' face, he took it as a cue to leave.

He had talked with enough people today.

"What happened to the Fallen Angel?"

He looked at Akeno who asked.

"She left," he replied. "After I convinced her to."

"Did you fight her?" Akeno asked a bit too loudly, a bit to nervously.

"No," he said. It was anything but a fight.

"So, she didn't harm you or threaten you?"

He was getting tired of all these questions. Especially the ones she was asking.

"No."

"That's good," she said and sighed.

He walked towards the door and opened it. He was finally out of that suffocating room.

Why did that woman felt so relieved he was unharmed?

Naruto Uzumaki didn't care what happened to him at this point. He was a selfish bastard now and he would remain that way.

...The more people stayed away from him the better. They didn't have to be a part of his life, his curse.

* * *

She didn't understand.

She tried and tried again.

She simply couldn't get rid of that nagging feeling eating away at her. Today's events were something she would remember. After the meeting, the day's events went as normal as they could.

Issei Hyodou was officially recruited into the Occult Research Club, after he was attacked by a Fallen Angel again. The filthy creature, Dohnaseek he claimed his name was, seemed enraged as he attempted to attack Issei even with the presence of both her and Rias.

It was unsettling really.

Usually, they would flee at the sight of them or Sona. Getting into a conflict with them would effectively break the status quo. The fedora wearing man relented after both she and her King flared their power, something he couldn't match. After that, Issei was taken to the ORC Room and explained who he was. While the boy was shocked at the fact he was a Devil reborn, he did overcome it after learning the perks of being one.

Akeno had to stifle a laughter after he thought his crotch was his Sacred Gear or that his dream became to be the Harem King.

In any other circumstances, she would've found these traits to be cute. Something she would mess with him about later. Well, she did greet him and noted how he couldn't keep his eyes away from her breasts. She didn't blame him. It wasn't the first time someone looked at her like that. And maybe, there was a chance that she would teased him about it.

But now…her thoughts were dominantly occupied by someone else.

Naruto Uzumaki wasn't a normal human being.

Granted he wasn't normal by human standards, but to have abilities how Rias described it surprised her in every way.

Was that why she felt an urge to talk with him? She asked herself. The daughter of Shuri Himejima concluded that wasn't it. Far from it, Naruto being powerful or not had nothing to do with it.

This didn't change anything. He was still Naruto Uzumaki to her.

A loner, a young man who was absorbed in his own miserable world.

Something she now wondered deeply about.

Did something happen to him? She did notice how he was quiet after Sona told him how Sacred Gear users were targeted by many people. He could've lied about him not having one. He could simply be a talented mage like many other humans.

It didn't sate her curiosity or worries though.

Akeno Himejima had finally admitted something to herself.

She, at the very least, cared about Naruto Uzumaki.

Much, much more than she thought she did. Something took her over during her talk with Rias and she even begged her King to not let anything to happen to Naruto.

What was he to her?

She needed an answer and the only one who could was none other than herself. Seeing as how Rias was away and she didn't have anything to do, Akeno walked out of Kuoh Academy after arranging everything in order.

One way or another, Akeno Himejima would find out what made Naruto Uzumaki who he was and why chose to isolate himself. To bury himself in solitude.

But most of all, what caused all that pain she often saw in his eyes.

* * *

Without another word, Naruto took the roll of bills from his last customer of the day. The man seemingly tried to talk to him and Naruto tried to be as courteous as he could. Money didn't grow on trees after all. Surprisingly, the man had bought a lot of ramen from him. The portly man had a foolish smile on his face as he ranted on about how his family would enjoy this too.

Naruto never thought himself a good cook. Even after those three years with Jiraiya, but in this new world getting the right amount of ingredients were easy and he didn't have to glance over his shoulders for impending danger. So with subtle time and Shadow Clones, Naruto perfected his art of cooking ramen.

Some things didn't die out after all. Closing the shop and locking up the gates, he made his way up the stairs and entered his apartment. It wasn't too large. The deal he got was a fair one and he was content with it. Finishing his own bowl of ramen and checking his equipment, Naruto mentally prepared to head out.

He needed to place some seals outside his house. The blond was never a master of the art, Jiraiya's nagging insistence on him learning it made him reluctantly use some of it. After receiving the power from the Sage, a wealth of knowledge regarding chakra and ninshu had been ingrained into him by default. So him knowing advanced seals was easier.

But before he could, he felt someone standing outside his door.

He knew who it was, yet he didn't move.

A whole year she had talked with him.

Tried to reach out to him.

What did he do in return?

Avoided her, ignored her as much as he could, tried to forget that someone cared enough to give a damn about him.

Hearing the knock, the blond contemplated on what to do.

He could walk away.

"Naruto-kun."

He heard. Her voice filled with concern…for him.

 _Why?_ He asked. _Why can't you just leave me alone?_

He heard a knock again.

"Are you there? I need to talk you."

 _Go away_ , the blond said in his mind. _Go bother someone else. Go bother someone who cares about you._

"Please."

 _Just get it over with._

Walking forward, he decided to talk to her. He did explicitly state to Sona and Rias to not bother him, but this didn't feel like their machinations. This was just the same girl who bothered her. He opened the door and saw her standing there.

Her hair was let down, it was longer than he thought it was. Instead of the usual school dress he saw her in, Akeno Himejima stood in front of him in simple red shirt and black pants. Even then, she looked so elegant. He would give her that.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"I wanted to talk to you," she replied, a small – genuine – smile on her face. Though he could still the concern in her violet eyes.

"Did Rias send you?"

"No," she said, her eyes squinting. "She doesn't know I'm here."

"I thought I told all of you to leave me alone," he said with a stern tone. Maybe she would go away if he was rude.

Just like he usually was, only this time specifically at her.

"No."

"Go away," Naruto said. "There's no need for you to concern yourself with me."

"You don't seem to understand, Naruto-kun," Akeno replied.

"Exactly what don't I understand?" he asked.

"That I care!" she said harshly. The past him would probably feel horrible at how distraught she looked.

The current him, the one who carried the blame the deaths of all those close to him, didn't feel that bad. What she chose to do, was her decision. Still, this was going on in front of his department.

"Why do you care?" he asked.

"Because," she said, defiantly with a fire in her eyes. "You're my friend."

He didn't say anything.

How could he?

 _"Because," a blond teen replied. "You're my friend."_

Words could kill, and in this case, hers had meticulously butchered his retorts.

"Get in," he said surprising her, and after a few moments contemplating of what would happen after this. Things simply wouldn't be the same for him. It was never easy.

"What?"

"Get in," Naruto said opening the door. "I'd much rather talk inside than out here."

"What changed your mind?"

"Your annoying persistence."

Without another word, she strode inside and Naruto sighed.

 _Maybe_ , he thought as he saw her looking around curiously. _I'm not as selfish as I've been trying to be._

* * *

 **Done. I know it wasn't that big of a chapter, but a small turning point is going to be starting from here. Next chapter will be filled with Naruto and Akeno interactions, and Rias' thoughts. Make sure to review guys. Take care.**


	4. Chapter 4

**You know what? I'm getting a bit tired with the repeated "Please don't NTR Naruto! It would suck!" reviews. Forget that I mentioned NTR, alright? Only a few people understood what I was aiming for when I mention those notes. If you still haven't gotten the irony by what I meant, then no need to dissect further into the meaning of it. Just focus on the story and see how it goes. Also, for the last time stop requesting for pairings. It's already fixed.**

* * *

 **Four chapters in, and I still don't own Naruto or DxD. Killz me pls.**

* * *

 _The bell finally rung._

 _He heard something the teacher mentioned, something about an assignment. Just another unnecessary task these so called 'teachers' liked to burden these students with._

 _What would he do after getting out of this shackle known as Kuoh Academy? Go to college? He didn't need to. The only reason he joined was because of those persisting policemen. The lesser attention he drew, the better. He had started seeing more of those crows recently and the last thing he wanted was someone from this school dying. The blond had enough deaths on his conscience._

 _He was still hunched over as his head refused to leave his desk. It was always the same thing with him. He waited for them to leave so he could walk out at his own pace._

 _He didn't care about what people said to him. That was something he was used to since his first childhood. The hushed curses, the glares and of course people ignoring his very existence. And the things he did for recognition. All of them, just so that people would look at him, smile a bit at his childishness, and treat him like they would any other person._

 _Hatred and prejudice however instilled a fear in them. Then when he defeated Pain, he became exalted. The blond learned the true nature of humanity: hypocrisy._

 _He himself was one now._

 _Naruto admitted he was a damaged person. How could he not be? Given what he went through and efforts he made to hide his pain, masking it with a goofy persona and overall bratty impression. Sure he was loud, a bit dense but circumstances shaped him be socially stunted. All of his friends dying is what lead to him shedding that skin of his._

 _His true self._

 _One that showed the scars he carried._

 _After he thought everyone left, the sixteen year old got up from his desk and made plans to go home._

 _Just get through another day._

" _Uzumaki-san."_

 _A voice reached his ear. Regal and female were the vibes he felt as he turned around. It was a girl around his age. She was of course, like many of the other females at the school, beautiful and bountiful. Much more than many he had seen in his life time. Her violet eyes looked at him with budding interest. A smile, one out of general courtesy, made her looks alluring and finally, a curtain of jet black hair held together in a long ponytail, reaching all the way to her legs._

 _He also noted the orange ribbon._

" _Hello," she said with an eager tone. It was obvious she wanted to talk._

" _Go away," he replied and was going to walk away, but the damned woman had moved with a speed he didn't expect. Women could be horrifically persistent when he really thought about it._

" _That's really not the best way to greet a person back, is it?" she asked, her smile still plastered on her delicate face._

" _I'm sorry if I offended you. Now, move," Naruto said, wanting this conversation to be end._

 _About three seconds ago if that was possible._

" _Ara,ara," he heard her voice take a sultry tone. "I didn't know you were so rude, Uzumaki-san."_

" _Now you do," the blond replied, not liking this woman's stubbornness of socializing with him._

 _She hummed with a thoughtful expression before speaking again, "We'll need to work on those manners of yours. Can't let Kaichou expelling you for misbehaving conduct. Don't want you being expelled or something like that."_

" _It wouldn't make much of a difference," Naruto replied looking outside the window of the hallway. "Just another student who dropped out."_

" _But you're not just another student now are you, Uzumaki-san?"_

 _After that he looked at her, with a little more curiosity._

" _Who are you again?"_

 _She blinked. Innocently._

" _You don't know who I am?"_

" _Should I?"_

 _Was she a daughter of one of the funders or something? Or maybe a cheerleader given her looks._

" _My bad then," she said sticking her tongue out in a silly way. "My name is Akeno Himejima. It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Uzumaki-san."_

…

" _Can I leave now?" he asked. "Or do you have something else to annoy me with?"_

" _Yup, definitely working on your manners," she said nodding her head and crossing her arms under her impressive chest._

 _Just because he noticed didn't mean he was having lecherous thoughts. Those things were huge enough to rival Baa-chan's. Naruto mentally groaned at the comparison. He needed to leave and expel_ that _thought in his head._

" _Goodbye," he said, and not bothering to turn around. This was a good way to cut off people and disrespecting them. It made them feel like less and probably disliking him in the process._

" _See you tomorrow, Uzumaki-san," he heard from behind him._

 _Naruto made a note to not talk with that woman anymore. One year he had been in this school and got through with the least amount of conversations he needed to have. This woman…tried too hard reach out to him._

 _It was pointless._

 _He wouldn't talk with her again._

* * *

"You have a cozy place."

Naruto rolled his eyes at her words. The damned woman was looking around like a curious school girl as she walked around with that bag in her hand. Her eyes were twinkling with excitement as she looked around at his barely Spartan apartment.

"Can I be a bit blunt, Naruto-kun?"

"You'd say it anyway," he replied and she shrugged her shoulders.

"True," she laughed a bit.

A real laugh, just like today morning's and those other times she would daintily come forward and strike up conversations with him.

What he liked doing, hobbies and family. He simply told her he likes to mind his own business, hobbies included not mixing with people and family was buried deep into the earth. It was harsh, and she did flinch back then. But he did it to make sure she would take a hint and leave him alone.

He failed.

"I expected a bit more from your place," she said still looking around. "At the very least there should've been some game consoles with the TV."

"I only need to watch the news," he replied.

"Okay," she said and then looked at him with an accusing stare. "Though I have to ask where are your pets?"

"Pets?"

"You know," she drawled on. "Your fox, cat, beetle, slug, pony, raccoon, and uh…didn't you say you had a monkey once?"

Shukaku. Matatabi. Isobu. Son Goku. Kokuo. Saiken. Chomei. Gyuki. Kurama.

All of them were safe. That's all it mattered. Naruto later admitted to himself, he missed Kurama more than he thought he would. Even when he was alone, Kurama was there silently watching from behind the cage. Healing his wounds, making him very hard to kill.

"I let them go," he said looking down as his mind thought about the Tailed Beasts.

"I thought they were important to you. You did come to class late using those poor little things as excuses?"

That was actually funny.

The Tailed Beasts were poor beasts? She would scream and faint if she saw them, or Kurama alone.

"They are important to me," Naruto released a sigh. "That's why it was time for them to be without me. To back into the world and be by themselves. No need for someone like me shackling them."

He sat down on a chair and motioned for the Devil to sit down as well, she took the couch. He didn't mind. She did sit in a graceful manner.

"Now," he began, "what are you here for?"

At this, he saw a somewhat somber expression on her face. Before he saw that damned look again.

The one that showed affection.

Towards him.

"I came to see you," Akeno said. "Just to see how you were doing. Today's events were pretty heavy."

"It wasn't anything too special," he said, leaning back into the chair. "Now that you've seen me and how I am…are you done?"

"Why?"

He didn't say anything. It was pointless. She was…far too innocent and naïve to understand. Most of all, it was better if she didn't get involved.

"Why do you keep doing this?" she asked.

If Naruto didn't know any better, he'd say that she was looking depressed.

Why did this Devil woman care so much for him? He outright treated her like shit sometimes, just to make her go away and stop trying to help him.

"Look," he said. "I really don't know what you want. In fact, why in God's name do you bother me so much?"

He noticed her flinch the moment he mentioned the greatest trickster's name. She rubbed her head a bit before focusing on him.

"I told you," Akeno spoke, "we're friends. I'm supposed to care for you."

"We're not friends. Do you not see the way I don't want to talk to you?" he asked with a tired expression.

"I do," Akeno snapped back. A hint of anger present on her face. "Every time I come up to you, you try to run away. Every time I try to get you to open up, you remain silent. Why? Why do you keep doing that?"

"You didn't answer my question," he said, slightly glaring at her.

"Fine. Let me tell you then," he heard her say. Closing the distance she stood near him and spoke, "I care about you, Naruto-kun."

Naruto closed his eyes.

Images and words said by those who were once close to him rung and flashed in his mind. And of course, how they lost their lives. Partially by his hand no less.

"I have a piece of advice for you," he said despondently. "Don't care about me. It's not worth it. I'll keep treating you like shit. It's who I am."

"If that's who you were, you wouldn't have bothered letting me in," she said and he noticed how her fists clenched. "If you did find me that repulsive, you would've never bothered bantering back and forth with me."

 _No,_ he said to himself. _I don't care. Not anymore._

"Look at me, Naruto-kun," she said, pleadingly. She held his hands, giving him no choice but to see that honesty in her eyes. "I don't know what happened to you. But I don't want you staying like _this_. It's…it's painful."

"Then stop bothering me and get a new hobby," Naruto replied. "There's no need for you share this supposed pain."

"If I don't, who will?"

"No one needs to. I'll be fine," he said reassuringly, mostly to himself. "Being alone clears your mind. It helps."

"Being alone is never a good thing," she said, he could feel that she _knew_ what it was like. "Loneliness never helps you. It just carves into you, making you feel like you're worthless. Just waiting for days to pass by and hope that all of this would one day end with you dying."

She was right.

He was worthless. He let the days pass by. He was waiting to die.

"And if I let that happen to you," Akeno said, "then I wouldn't be much of a friend."

"You're not my friend," he said trying to break her resolution. "You're _nothing_ to me."

…

After a moment, she let go of his hands and stared at the floor. It was a low blow even for him, but at this point he couldn't loathe himself more.

"Maybe you're right," she spoke after a while. Shifting her gaze back up, he could see the tears well up in the corners of her eyes. She looked vulnerable and sad.

Because of what he said.

"Maybe I am nothing to you," she said. "But what sort of a person would I be…if I couldn't save a single person I care about?"

…

He was wrong. Naruto Uzumaki loathed himself more.

"I'll be going now," she said. Turning around and reaching for something in her bag. A lunch box, something she handed out to him.

Naruto didn't reach for it. After a few more moments, she walked over to his table and placed it there.

"I…made some dinner for you," she said dejectedly. "I really thought I would be getting somewhere, but it's going to take a lot of effort."

 _Don't bother. I'm not worth it._

"You're pretty stubborn," she continued as she sneakily rubbed the lines of the tears away. "But I will break through that wall you built. Then, one day…you're going to make up for all of it."

She then moved towards the door and stood there in thought.

"I'll see you tomorrow at school, Naruto-kun," she said, smiling at him.

"What if I don't attend?" he asked.

He didn't know why he did.

It just happened.

"Then I'll just wait here until I see you again," she said. "Don't worry, I'll always be here when you need me, Naruto-kun. Goodnight."

And then she stepped out of his apartment. He infused chakra and heard her steps going further down and soon enough he was sure that Akeno was gone. Letting out a sigh, the blond sat on the couch.

 _Bloody lavender_ , he thought as her fragrance was still fresh here. Burying himself into the seat of the couch, his dull eyes fell on the box. _Be there for me, huh? You shouldn't waste your time on me, silly girl. Give it to someone who cares about, Akeno._

Yet, as much as he tried he couldn't tear his eyes away from it. They ensnared him.

" _Get a girl who cares about you like me, dattebane," a red haired woman with the widest smile he had ever seen advised him. "If and when you do, make sure to treat her right. Not everyone will care about you like her."_

He shook his head as he remembered the brief encounter with his mother. How he wished they were alive. He didn't know what it was like. Having parents.

 _What would you want me to do, Kaa-chan?_

* * *

Rias felt a magic circle forming in her room. The symbol of the Gremory Clan glowed its usual crimson red, like her hair, and out of it stepped her Queen, her best friend, her confidant.

Akeno looked outright shaken.

"Akeno," the Gremory heiress rushed to her friend. "What the heck happened to you?"

"Nothing," she replied, far too quickly. "Rias?"

"What is it?"

"Can I…" Akeno paused for a moment. "Can I stay here for the night?"

Now, Rias Gremory nice as she was – had some of her own unique flaws. At the end of the day, she was a Devil. Not to say she was evil, but being a Devil had its own unique set of circumstances and with her particularly, it was greed. Not in the archaic sense, but rather in the achievement of it.

The crimson haired beauty was planning to go over to Issei's house and stay the night. Maybe get a few kicks out of him waking up in a freaked out manner just for the sake of it. But it wasn't unnecessary. It would _motivate_ Issei to do better and train harder. She had her own burdens to carry after all and she needed the power of possible Longinus tier Sacred Gear within him.

If he was trained properly, he could beat Riser Phenex. Cancelling her marriage to that detestable filth was her top priority and she would do whatever it took to break free from him. It was childish, but it was her life. Something no one else had the right to decide.

But, when it come to her Peerage, she would not ignore them. No, she would give them as much time as they needed. They were her friends, her second family.

"Sure," Rias said and stripped down to her bare essentials. Akeno did the same and joined her best friend.

Both of them cuddled up against each other. This was nothing new. They were used to sleeping with each other in the same bed for years now. Completely natural and Rias could tell when her friend felt crestfallen. Now was a good example of it.

"Akeno," she said getting a hum out of her Queen. "Did something happen?"

"I went to visit, Naruto-kun," she said, guiltily.

Rias wanted to be angry. She really did. That man was so unnerving to her. She didn't hate him, far from it. She just felt like a child when he would stare at her with those eyes. They looked like they had seen all the horrors of the world, and he was just her age for Lucifer's sake.

Someone her age shouldn't have such a desolate look in his eyes. She only noticed it after Akeno had mentioned it. There really was something off about Naruto Uzumaki and it did pique her interest. But not to the point she'd want to be friends with him. Still, Akeno liked him.

For her, she could let this go.

"Akeno," she said. "I thought he told us to leave him alone."

"No, he told you," the lightning user replied. "I don't remember him looking at me when he said it."

Rias sighed and softly smiled at those words. Akeno's determination was admirable. The amount of faith she had in believing that she could help Uzumaki was nothing less than astonishing.

Her Queen was strong , but even Rias could tell something did indeed happen.

"Okay, Akeno," Rias said, "now tell me what really happened."

"I..I went over to see how he was doing. Said I wanted to talk to him," the black haired girl relayed. "I even made some dinner and took it there. After talking to him, things got a bit…heated."

"Akeno," Rias said worriedly.

"Don't worry," she replied, a sense of reassurance was present in her voice. "It wasn't anything that bad. It's just, it hurts me when I see him denying himself."

"Of what?"

"Of happiness," she said with a sad tone. Her body quivered and Rias wrapped her arms around her, "He…he's so lost in his own darkness. No matter what I do, he tries to keep pushing himself away. He's even worse than I was before I met you."

Rias couldn't help but wince at those words. Akeno's childhood was by no means an easy one. Her mother slaughtered by her Fallen Angel father's enemies. Akeno's own family tried to kill her. The Gremory heiress feared what would happen if she didn't appear that day with her father's Bishop.

"He says he wants to be alone, but I can see it," she said, and Rias finally heard her friend sob after so many years. All because of a human. "The pain he's in. I don't want him to be like that. I don't want him to shoulder something like that."

"Shh, calm down. We'll help him, Akeno," Rias said trying to soothe her Queen. "If you need help with anything, let me know. I'll try."

"I know, Rias," she said a bit more calmly. "Thank you."

"There's no need for that, Akeno," Rias smiled, warmly. "That's what friends are for."

"Yeah," Akeno replied. "What would I do without you, Rias?"

"Probably torture some poor souls."

"That was only fifty seven times and three of them asked for it."

"Go to sleep, Akeno," the crimson haired beauty said. "Go bother your boyfriend tomorrow."

"He's…he's not my boyfriend," Akeno said…shyly?

 _Satan's lubed pitchfork. Did..did Akeno just…_

"Akeno are you alright?" she asked.

"Of course I am," Akeno replied. "Why do you ask?"

"Did you just shy away?"

"No."

"Lucifer Morningstar," she said in mock surprise. "Someone who can make the mighty Akeno nervous. Maybe, I'll have to give this Naruto Uzumaki another look."

"Rias," she said. "Do you want pictures of your _collection_ to leak out?"

"You wouldn't," Rias said with fear.

"I would. I enjoy watching you squirm," her Queen said with a wry smile she was known for. "Thank you. I needed that."

"I know."

"Goodnight," Akeno said, yawning a bit.

Clearly the day had taken a mental toll on her and Rias sighed comfortably.

She thought about the man Akeno was so deeply infatuated with.

Dangerous.

Alarming.

Also, he was sort of easy on the eyes…once you got past the whole depressing aura around.

Naruto Uzumaki at the moment was interesting.

* * *

Akeno had gotten up much earlier than she thought. Rias must've fell asleep much later than she assumed. She was grateful to her King for providing the much needed soul comfort last night.

Naruto's words…they'd almost cut through her.

And for a moment she did almost believe his words.

That she was, indeed, _nothing_ to him.

The sadomasochist couldn't even begin to describe the sharp pang she felt when he said those words. A seething pain she had not felt since she was nine, when she lost her mother and her abandoning father had bailed out on her. But in the end, Akeno knew how the mind worked too.

A lonely mind at that.

Naruto Uzumaki was…he was…she couldn't even begin to term what he was.

What was it about him that attracted her to him?

Was it his looks? Maybe. He did look amazing with that blond hair, blue eyes and a physique that clearly emasculated everyone else at their school. Though it wasn't anything too brutish. It was perfect. He was perfect – to her.

Maybe it was his pain that acted like beacon. Maybe it was because he was different.

She didn't know what to think anymore.

All she knew was that, Naruto Uzumaki somehow, someway, wormed his way into her heart. He had taken a place there and for all the gifts she had received in life, she just couldn't let someone – alone and writhing in self-loathing – suffer like that.

So with a newfound determination she made breakfast for Rias, knowing full well her best friend would be a bit late today. Then she proceeded to make three bento. One for her King and best friend she so often liked to tease, one for herself and one for…well, she'd have to do something about it if he didn't show up.

Maybe give it to Issei. He was new in the Peerage, perhaps he could enjoy some of her cooking.

It was with these thoughts that she found herself walking along the streets of Kuoh. She of course had to go back to her old shrine house to just check everything and on the way to school. She stopped over at the bland looking two storied house.

Akeno stood there and knocked for so long. Over and over and over again.

More than twenty minutes. After she was sure he wouldn't answer, she went back to her path and came upon a most unusual sight.

There by the lamppost near the comic book store nearly everyone had to cross, stood Naruto Uzumaki. His arms crossed and a blank expression on his face.

His eyes were dull and lifeless as ever. Like two lost souls drowning in an endless blue ocean.

They called out for help.

To save him.

She could see it.

Her heartbeat quickened when he started walking near her. The blond stood far too close to her and looked down at her.

"You're here," she said.

Instead of replying, he simply handed her the lunch box she left.

An empty lunch box.

"I owe you," he said with no enthusiasm. "Just the lunch and nothing more."

"Actually, you don't have to buy me a meal," she said.

Opportunities like this didn't come around often.

"I have the money-"

"I _said_ you don't have to buy me a meal…at all."

"I'm not a freeloader."

"No, you're not, Naruto-kun," she said with a smile. She felt so giddy. "But there is something else you can do."

"…I'm going to regret this," he said with a sigh. "What is it?"

"I just happened to make lunch for us. Both of us," she said enjoying the way how he almost groaned. "All you have to do is eat the lunch I made…with me."

"…Annoying women," he said and turned around to walk away. She stood there until he finally spoke again, "Well? Do you want to be late?"

"Sorry," she said and walked beside him.

"I wasn't kidding," he said. "You don't have to concern yourself with me."

"I know," she said. "I don't have to. But…I want to."

* * *

 **Aaaand done. There is the fourth chapter. Four chapters four days. I am burned out. Gonna take a break for few days and then come back fresh as ever. Read and review guys. Read and review. Until next time, take care people.**


	5. Discontinuation and Adoption Notice

**Discontinuation and Adoption Notice**

Okay, I know a lot of you will be pissed to read this...but I really can't continue the story. I tried and tried and tried. It's just I don't see a clear ending and have nothing for chapter 6.

Hell, I never had an ending mind. I was pulling off a Hiro Mashima and at one point I was bound to crash and burn, so that's why I ended it right here. There's no need to ruin what little good there is in this story. Seriously I had a million ideas for this story alone and it was going to be horrible. Believe me, it hurts me to say it, but I can't continue.

But it's not all bad news.

The good news: this story has been adopted after I sorta requested Rifat to take it. Initially he didn't want to. Said he had three active stories, but after I kind of challenged him to see if he could pull off literary minimalism...he took the bait. *wink* *wink* Actually, no. It wasn't bait, he was a bit reluctant saying he was busy but took it after a lot begging. Yes, I'm not proud.

He sort of gave me a lot of advice when I started writing here...around five days ago. Since he did give me the push to write something that wasn't garbage and the idea itself came from him (to the point where he became the pseudo co-writer for this story), it was only fair that I give this story to the person who incepted the very concept of "A Demon Misplaced" from a chat we had. So, you guys might want to check his profile out and see if he's uploaded the story.

Again, sorry guys but this means I can slowly start working on the idea of " **Demiurgos** " which was the original Naruto/DxD story I was going to write. Take care, goodbye.


	6. Final announcement

**An important announcement**

I recently read the newest chapter for "A Demon Misplaced (rewrite)" and I loved it. Then I noticed the reviews about Rifat-senpai copying my ideas. I said it before and I'll say it again, HE HELPED ME WRITE THE WHOLE DAMN THING! Everything was his idea, all from a joke on the PM system. Since it was my first fic, I didn't know how to write and i asked him to help me. He did so and didn't even mind when I didn't mention him as the co-writer. I realized soon enough that I wasn't going to be able to finish the fic, or write another chapter, so I asked him to adopt it. If anything you guys should be grateful he took it up.

Then I saw claims of plagiarizing stories and I dare you fucking guest readers to show proof he plagiarized it. YOU CAN'T. YOu people are just being salty there's not enough edginess and boob-iness in it. Fuck you all. I thought I was going to write something new but after seeing the reactions he got, I quit. I quit writing fanfiction. Goodbye and good riddance. I don't know authors put up with your bullshit.


End file.
